


Ground Rule

by FullmetalFlameElric



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a nerd, Bows & Arrows, Magnus is highstrung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/FullmetalFlameElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comes home to a very unexpected sight. Though, really, he should have been expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaFilledelaNeige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFilledelaNeige/gifts).



“There’s a weapon in the bed.”

Feline eyes narrowed as they focused in on the elegant recurve sitting on the once well made sheets. The finished wood contrasted beautifully with the orange sheets. Near the foot of the bed, the electric blue comforter sat rumpled and half hanging to the floor. Beneath, Chairman Meow peeked out. From the cat’s expression alone, Magnus knew he was being judged for this indiscretion.

And in the midst of it all, sat one Alec Lightwood. His hair was a disheveled mess, more so than usual. The warlock could only guess he’d been running his hands through it continuously. As per usual, he was dressed in a well worn pair of jeans and his ever present ratty hoodie. One of these days, Magnus was going to get him a new one and burn the old one. He had plans to dance on the ashes. Plans.

Blue eyes flickered up to meet his own and Alec grinned. 

“I state again. There is a weapon. On the bed.”

“Magnus look! Isn’t it beautiful?” Alec asked, getting to his feet and nearly dancing over. “Come see her!”

“Her?” 

He let himself be dragged back over to the bed, staring at his boyfriend as if he’d never seen him before. Then again, it wasn’t every day he got home and found Alec grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

It was kind of adorable.

The Shadowhunter pulled him over to the bed, still grinning from ear to ear. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Alec-”

“Just look at her! I can’t wait to take her out to practice tomorrow and get her fine tuned.” Alec stated, running his fingers along the curve of the bow. Looking between the two, Magnus couldn’t help but smile just a bit. This kid was going to be the end of him.

“Fine. We’ll go together tomorrow. But first, ground rule.”

“Huh?”

“No weapons in the bed.”

"But there isn't even any demon blood on it yet-"

"No weapons. In the Bed."

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story... My girlfriend and I cosplay these two nerds. And she's an archery nerd. And she just bought herself a brand new recurve bow. And guess where she decided to assemble it. Yup. The bed. This entire fic was inspired by my dork of a girlfriend. Ah well. Still love her anyway.


End file.
